familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ingham County, Michigan
Ingham County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. The 2010 census recorded its population at 280,895. The county seat is Mason . Lansing, the state capital of Michigan, is located within the county, and is the only state capital in the nation that is not also a county seat. The county is home to Michigan State University, Lansing Community College, the Thomas M. Cooley Law School, and the Class A minor league baseball team, the Lansing Lugnuts. Ingham County was established by an act of the Michigan Territorial Legislature on October 29, 1829, from portions of Shiawassee County, Washtenaw County and unorganized territory. It was attached for administrative purposes to Washtenaw County until 1838 when county government was established for Ingham. The county is named for Samuel D. Ingham, the U.S. Secretary of the Treasury under President Andrew Jackson, making Ingham one of the so-called Cabinet counties. Transportation Air service * Ingham County is served by Lansing Capital Region International Airport and Mason Jewett Field. Rail Service * Amtrak * Canadian National Railway * CSX Transportation * Norfolk Southern Railway Bus Service * Capital Area Transportation Authority (CATA) * Greyhound Lines Highways * I-96 * I-496 * I-69 Business Loop serves the cities of Lansing and East Lansing. * I-96 Business Loop serves the city of Lansing. * US-127 * Capitol Loop * M-36 * M-43 * M-52 * M-99 * M-106 * M-143 * M-188 Recreational * Lansing River Trail Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.69%) is land and (or 0.31%) is water. The county consists of gently rolling hills with an elevation ranging between 800 to 1,000 feet above sea level. The highest point in the county is the top of Teaspoon Hill rising to a height of 1,056 feet above sea level 1.5 miles north of the city Leslie.MountainZone.com, accessed June 17, 2009 The Grand River winds northward along the western boundary of the county and the Red Cedar River flows west across the northern section into the Grand River in Lansing. Most of the midsection of the county drains to the north into the Red Cedar River and the northern tier of townships drain to the south into the Cedar. The Sycamore Creek, flowing northwest into the Red Cedar in Lansing, drains much of the midsection of the county. Most of the southern portion of the county drains south or west into the Grand River. The southeastern corner drains to the southeast into the Huron River via the Portage Creek and Portage River and a series of small lakes. Adjacent counties *Shiawassee County (northeast) *Livingston County (east) *Washtenaw County (southeast) *Jackson County (south) *Eaton County (west) *Clinton County (north) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 279,320 people, 108,593 households, and 63,744 families residing in the county. The population density was 500 people per square mile (193/km²). There were 115,056 housing units at an average density of 206 per square mile (79/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 79.46% White, 10.86% Black or African American, 0.55% Native American, 3.68% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 2.42% from other races, and 2.99% from two or more races. 5.80% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 18.7% were of German, 10.1% English, 8.4% Irish and 6.4% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 90.0% spoke English and 3.8% Spanish as their first language. There were 108,593 households out of which 29.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.00% were married couples living together, 12.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.30% were non-families. 30.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 23.40% under the age of 18, 18.50% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 20.10% from 45 to 64, and 9.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 93.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,774, and the median income for a family was $53,063. Males had a median income of $40,335 versus $30,178 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,079. About 8.30% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.60% of those under age 18 and 6.60% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The 16-member county board of commissioners controls the budget, but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances due to Michigan's large devolution of local power to cities, villages, and townships. The county board of commissioners also hires a county administrator/controller who serves as the chief fiscal and administrative officer of the county. Ingham County Elected Officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Stuart Dunnings III (D) * Sheriff: Gene Wrigglesworth (D) * County Clerk: Mike Bryanton (D) * Register of Deeds: Curtis Hertel, Jr. (D) * County Treasurer: Eric Schertzing (D) * Drain Commissioner: Patrick Lindemann (D) County Board of Commissioners 16 members, elected from districts (12 Democrats, 4 Republicans) 30th Judicial Circuit Court 9 judges (non-partisan) **Judge William E. Collette, Chief Judge **Judge Joyce Draganchuk **Judge James Giddings **Judge Paula J.M. Manderfield **Judge Rosemarie E. Aquilina **Judge Richard J. Garcia **Judge R. George Economy **Judge Laura Baird, Chief Judge Pro-Tem **Judge Janelle A. Lawless, Presiding Judge (information as of December 2009) Cities, villages, and townships Cities * East Lansing (part) * Lansing (part) * Leslie * Mason, county seat * Williamston Villages * Dansville * Stockbridge * Webberville Unincorporated * Edgemont Park * Fitchburg * Haslett * Holt * Okemos Townships * Alaiedon Township * Aurelius Township * Bunker Hill Township * Delhi Charter Township * Ingham Township * Lansing Charter Township * Leroy Township * Leslie Township * Locke Township * Meridian Charter Township * Onondaga Township * Stockbridge Township * Vevay Township * Wheatfield Township * White Oak Township * Williamstown Township See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ingham County, Michigan References External links *Ingham County *Capital Area District Library (serving all of Ingham County except East Lansing) Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Ingham County, Michigan Category:Lansing – East Lansing metropolitan area